1 on 1
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Aomine miał zostać tylko ja jedną noc, ale wygląda na to, że coś mu się przedłużyło...czyżby miał jakieś plany wobec Kagamiego?


Kagami w a ciwie czu si do niekomfortowo. -To...mia a by jedna noc, no nie?- mrukn , wzdychaj c ci ko i przyci gaj c do siebie ko dr , kt r tak uparcie wci odbiera mu le cy obok niego Aomine.  
-Haa? Co tam marudzisz, kotku?  
-NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE TAK warkn Kagami.- I przesta zabiera mi ko dr ! A co wa niejsze...WRACAJ DO DOMU.  
-Hmm...ale jeszcze mnie ty ek boli...starzy od razu si zorientuj , e co jest nie tak, jak zobacz , jak dziwnie chodz .  
-Sam si o to prosi e , draniu mrukn obra ony Taiga, zakrywaj c si ko dr prawie po uszy.- Ju czwarty dzie tu siedzisz! A ja jestem uziemiony, przez ciebie nie mog chodzi do szko y!  
-Eh...ciesz si , e siedzisz sobie wygodnie w domku, a nie na policji, oskar ony o gwa t na koledze.  
-Kto tu kogo zgwa ci pierwszy, ty cholerny imbecylu?!  
-Ale ty si nie opiera e ...- mrukn Aomine, ziewaj c szeroko i przytulaj c si do poduszki.  
Kagami umilk , rumieni c si . Faktycznie, o ile dobrze pami ta , to zbytnio si nie opiera , przynajmniej nie je li chodzi o o...o...69... . Ale kiedy Aomine zabiera si do TEGO?! Stawia mu si na pocz tku, potem jednak da za wygran , eby go tak nie bola o! To oczywiste!  
Oczywiste... .  
-Ej, zaraz!- Aomine zerwa si nagle, siadaj c na ku. Kagami a podskoczy na ku z cichym krzykiem. Za enowany odwr ci g ow , by spojrze w ciekle na ciemnosk rego i krzykn :  
-Co ci znowu?!  
-M wi e , e to ju czwarty dzie , kiedy tu siedz ?!- Aomine spojrza na niego badawczo.  
-No...tak westchn Kagami.- Co jest, straci e rachub ?  
-To oznacza...- Aomine wygl da na naprawd przera onego.  
Taiga a podni s si do pozycji siedz cej i spojrza na koleg , w napi ciu oczekuj c na ci g dalszy. -To oznacza...- Aomine prze kn lin .- e od czterech dni si nie masturbowa em! Kagami niemal e dos ownie zaliczy zgon. Opad z ci kim westchnieniem na poduszki, poczym zn w zakry si ko dr i nie odzywa .  
-Stary, to powa na sprawa dla kogo takiego jak ja!- powiedzia Aomine, r wnie z powrotem si k ad c. Przez ledwie sekund Kagami m g pole e w spokoju. Chwil p niej poczu , jak Aomine wierci si niespokojnie. Kiedy odwr ci si , by zobaczy , co znowu kombinuje ten idiota, dozna szoku.  
-Zaraz, zaraz, co ty chcesz...  
-Hm?- Aomine spojrza na niego pytaj co.- Stary, to by y cztery ci kie dni. Musz sobie ul y ...  
-ALE NIE W MOIM ӯKU!  
-Daj spok j, b d uwa a , eby nie pobrudzi ...  
-ZAK ADAJ Z POWROTEM TE GACIE!- Kagami wr cz rzuci si na jego bielizn , chc c jak najszybciej za o y j na te partie cia a Aomine, kt rych nie chcia ju nigdy wi cej ogl da ( a tym bardziej czu ).  
-No we ...ej, Kagami! To b dzie dos ownie chwila!  
-Id do azienki!  
-Nie chc , tu mam mi kko!  
-No to do salonu, na kanap , ale NIE TUTAJ!  
Kagami w ko cu wsun na jego biodra bielizn i, dla pewno ci, przytrzyma j jeszcze chwil .  
-A ty niby gdzie to robisz?- westchn Aomine, patrz c mu prosto w oczy.  
Czerwonow osy zarumieni si intensywnie.  
-To...moje...mieszkanie odpar s abo, odwracaj c g ow .- Mog to robi gdzie chc . Ale TY jeste u mnie go ciem, Ahomine!  
-No ju , nie wpieniaj si tak zamrucza Aomine, wsuwaj c palec wskazuj cy pod gumk bokserek Kagamiego i przesuwaj c nim wzd u niej. Kagami zastyg w bezruchu z kamienn min . Daiki u miecha si do niego figlarnie, jednak, nie widz c adnej reakcji, spojrza zaskoczony na swojego przyjaciela. -Yyy...Kagami?- mrukn , naci gaj c gumk jego bielizny i puszczaj c. Mimo g o nego trzasku i, co by o pewne, b lu, jaki spowodowa , Kagami nadal nie poruszy si ani o centymetr.  
Aomine podni s si do pozycji siedz cej i przyjrza si twarzy Kagamiego. Oczy mia zamkni te, brwi ci gni te, a policzki zar owione. Zaintrygowany, ciemnosk ry dmuchn mu delikatnie najpierw do ucha, potem do nosa. Nadal, zero reakcji.  
-Kagaaamiii~ - zamrucza melodyjnie czy by m j urok osobisty i niesamowity talent do uwodzenia zrobi na tobie a takie wra enie? nadal nic. Aomine westchn , nieco zirytowany, poczym zdecydowa si na cios ostateczny.  
Zbli y si delikatnie do Kagamiego i poca owa jego usta. Patrzy uwa nie na jego twarz, czekaj c, a powieki si unios , ale Taiga nadal nie otwiera oczu. -Ho! Wi c...skoro ci to nie przeszkadza Aomine z u miechem si gn d oni do jego bokserek i wsun j pod nie, si gaj c do m sko ci Kagamiego.  
Wtedy otrzyma b yskawiczny cios w brzuch.  
-Co ty wyprawiasz, debilu?!- wrzasn Kagami.  
-Uh...skamienia e , wi c...- j kn Daiki, trzymaj c si za brzuch.  
-Co...? Ja...- Kagami spali buraka.- Zbiera em my li!  
Aomine westchn ci ko, wgapiaj c si na Kagamiego, kucaj cego tu przy nim.  
-No?- mrukn sm tnie.- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobi ?  
Kagami zerkn na jego wzw d i odwr ci wzrok.  
-Ju m wi em, id do azienki... .  
-A ja ju m wi em, e ci pragn .  
-Co?! Nic takiego nie m wi e !  
Aomine westchn teatralnie, przywo uj c na twarz udawany smutek. Zamkn oczy, a po chwili zakry je ramieniem.  
-Nie uwa am tego za co z ego...- szepn dr cym g osem.- Chc tylko, eby mi pom g ...to nie musi by seks, wystarczy oby pieszczenie twojego j zyka...eh...czy o zbyt wiele prosz ?  
Kiedy Kagami przez d u sz chwil si nie odzywa , Aomine ods oni oczy i spojrza na niego. Ch opak patrzy w bok, jego twarz wyra a a zamy lenie.  
Aomine powstrzyma parskni cie miechem, szybko zas aniaj c d oni usta. ON NA SERIO TO PRZEMY LA?! -To...- Kagami zerkn na niego, zarumieniony, po czym szybko odwr ci wzrok.- To...w porz dku, tak? Je li...ten jeden raz...ci pomog ?  
-Uh-um.- st kn Aomine przez zaci ni te usta, boj c si , e wybuchnie miechem przy najmniejszej pr bie powiedzenia czegokolwiek.  
-Wi c!- Kagami zarumieni si jeszcze bardziej.- Zrobi to tylko raz! Jasne?!  
Aomine szybko pokiwa g ow . Kagami przygryz warg , poczym cofn si kawa ek, moszcz c si mi dzy nogami Daikiego. Ciemnosk ry chwyci szybko poduszk i przycisn j sobie do twarzy, nie zakrywaj c jednak oczu, by m c patrze , jak Kagami powoli zdejmuje z niego bielizn i odrzuca j na pod og , wraz z ko dr . Kiedy poczu na swoim cz onku jego du , ciep d o , westchn w poduszk , zapominaj c o tym, jak bardzo rozbawi a go ta scena. Jak zaczarowany wpatrywa si w Taig , kt ry zwil y teraz wargi i z wahaniem otworzy usta, powoli wsuwaj c do nich czubek penisa ciemnosk rego. Aomine zapomnia o bo ym wiecie. Od o y poduszk na bok i wsun d o w czerwone w osy ch opaka, nadaj c jego ruchom odpowiednie dla siebie tempo. -Ej...- mrukn cicho.  
Kiedy Kagami, nie przerywaj c pieszczot, spojrza mu w oczy, na ten uroczy widok Aomine j kn przeci gle, opadaj c na poduszki.  
-Ju nic j kn .- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie...  
Daiki zacisn teraz palce na prze cieradle, zagryz warg i zacisn oczy.  
Tak dobrze...tak dobrze...tak cholernie dobrze.  
-Uh...wi cej...- szepn .- Wi cej liny...i zaciskaj usta, prosz .  
Kagami us ucha go i po lini jego penisa jeszcze bardziej, rozprowadzaj c lin wzd u ca ej jego d ugo ci. Przy obci ganiu zaciska mocniej usta. Coraz bardziej mu si to podoba o, z reszt nie tylko jemu. Jego przyjaciel w spodniach r wnie si obudzi , reaguj c na zaistnia sytuacj .  
-Oh, Kagami...Kagami...- j cza cicho Aomine, wyginaj c biodra w jego stron .- Jeste najlepszy, Kagami...  
Jeszcze chwila i Daiki doszed , spuszczaj c si w ustach Taigi. Ch opak wyj jego cz onka z ust, wypluwaj c sperm , i przy pomocy swojej r ki, upewni si , e Aomine pozby si wszystkiego.  
-J-ju poinformowa idiotycznie.  
-Mhm...- westchn Aomine z b ogim u miechem.- By o super... .  
Kiedy ciemnosk ry podni s si i spojrza na Kagamiego, po raz kolejny tego poranka dozna szoku. Ch opak, zarumieniony, siedzia przed nim, zakrywaj c d o mi swoj erekcj .  
-Ja...p jd do azienki mrukn Taiga.  
-Ej, nie no, czekaj Aomine podczo ga si do niego i poca owa go w usta.- Odwdzi cz si tym samym.  
-Niee, nie musisz, ja...  
-No we Aomine u miechn si figlarnie Jak jeden na jednego, to trzeba gra fair, nie? Po si , Taiga.  
Kagami nawet nie zwr ci uwagi, e Aomine u y jego imienia. Przygryzaj c warg , po o y si i rozsun nogi zach caj co.  
Aomine poczu , e jego penis zn w mu staje. Cholera. Wystarczy widok zarumienionego Kagamiego z roz o onymi nogami i zamglonym spojrzeniem, eby TAK go podnieci ... . wiat stawa na g owie... .  
Daiki bez zb dnych ceregieli zdj bokserki czerwonow osego i chwyci jego grubego penisa u nasady. Kagami pisn cicho, zakrywaj c szybko d oni usta. Aomine tymczasem odetchn g boko, po czym splun na niego kilka razy i rozprowadzi d oni lin , by w ko cu zanurzy go w ustach, najg biej, jak tylko potrafi .  
J ki Kagamiego tylko jeszcze bardziej go rajcowa y. Czu si , jakby co go op ta o, mia ochot wr cz po re cz onka swojego przyjaciela. Bra go g boko do gard a, prawie wpychaj c na si , woln d oni pieszcz c jego j dra i od czasu do czasu odsuwaj c uda, kt re chcia zacisn na jego g owie.  
-Nie...czekaj, Aomine...robisz to...zbyt...ja...zaraz dojd ...!  
Aomine mo e i by przesta . Gdyby go us ysza . Ale jego serce bi o tak g o no, e zag usza o wszystko inne. Li c i ss c na zmian m sko Kagamiego, w ko cu poczu w ustach jego wytrysk. Odruchowo prze kn wi kszo , troch te wyl dowa o na jego twarzy. Przetar wi c j szybko d oni i po o y si na Kagamim.  
-Emm...- Taiga, dysz c ci ko po dopiero co prze ytym orgazmie, obj niepewnie Daikiego.  
-Znowu mi stan westchn Aomine.  
-Wi c...zrobi ci loda...jeszcze raz?- zapyta niepewnie Kagami.  
-Niee...to nie pomo e...- westchn Daiki, podnosz c g ow i sk adaj c na ustach Kagamiego delikatny poca unek, kt ry zdecydowanie ZBYT bardzo spodoba si czerwonow osemu. Aomine otar si cz onkiem o cz onek Kagamiego.- Pozwolisz mi...- zagryz warg , patrz c na niego znacz co.  
Kagami, cho zwykle wolno pojmowa co si dzieje, tym razem nie mia problem w z ocen sytuacji. -Chcesz si ...pieprz...  
-Kocha si z tob szepn Aomine, maj c cich nadziej , e takim tekstem go poderwie.  
Najwyra niej podzia a o.  
Kagami zarumieni si intensywnie i zakry twarz d oni .  
-Cholera!- j kn , po czym spojrza mi dzy palcami na Daikiego.- Ale...tylko raz...i masz by DELIKATNY!  
Aomine mia wra enie, e zaraz wyrosn mu skrzyd a, niekoniecznie na plecach. Poca owa Kagamiego, wsuwaj c mu j zyk i penetruj c nim jego usta, ocieraj c si o z by i askocz c podniebienie. -Jak chcesz to... Kagami spali kolejnego buraka.  
-Najwygodniej jest na pieska ...- mrukn Aomine, g adz c d oni policzek Kagamiego.- Ale...tym razem chc widzie twoj twarz, Taiga...  
-Ba...Baka! Aomine czu si coraz pewniejszy ze swoimi uwodzicielskimi tekstami. -Masz tu...jaki balsam, czy co ?  
-W azience...jest oliwka...- mrukn Kagami.  
Aomine pogna do azienki szybciej ni podczas meczu do kosza b d c w Strefie . Wr ci , nim Kagami zd y w og le mrugn i, wylewaj c na d o prawie 1 zawarto ci butelki, u o y si tak, by mie uda Kagamiego na swoich i atwy dost p do skarbnicy przyjemno ci.  
Posmarowa delikatnie odbyt Kagamiego, dziwi c si , z jak atwo ci da o si ju w niego wsun trzy palce na raz. Taiga najwyra niej by BARDZO rozlu niony i gotowy na to, co go czeka o.  
Aomine prze kn lin , poczym, smaruj c oliwk swojego cz onka, od o y butelk na bok i przysun si jeszcze bli ej. Przy o y czubek penisa do dziurki Kagamiego, po czym wsun go ostro nie do rodka.  
Nie napotka adnego oporu. Mia wra enie, e znalaz si w raju. Kagami by tak rozlu niony, a jednocze nie tak ciasny, tak gor cy i liski w rodku, e to prawie doprowadzi o ciemnosk rego do przedwczesnego orgazmu. Ch opak opami ta si jednak i, zaciskaj c wargi, zacz porusza biodrami.  
Penis Kagamiego stwardnia ju w momencie, kiedy Aomine smarowa go oliwk , tote teraz sta na baczno , domagaj c si pieszczot. Taiga ju chcia go chwyci i zacz si masturbowa , kiedy Aomine go ubieg .  
Chwyci mokr od oliwki r k jego cz onka i zacz przesuwa po nim d oni , w tym samym tempie, co jego ruchy biodrami. Nie spuszcza przy tym wzroku z twarzy Kagamiego, od czasu do czasu szepcz c jego imi .  
Przerwa na moment, tylko po to by, by nachyli si i poca owa Kagamiego, kt ry odruchowo zarzuci mu r ce na szyj , odwzajemniaj c przy tym poca unek. Ca owali si tak przez d u sz chwil , p ki Aomine nie oderwa si w ko cu, by wr ci do przerwanej czynno ci. Nadal jednak by na tyle blisko, by Kagami m g go obejmowa .  
-Ah...ah...Ka...gami j cza cicho, przyspieszaj c coraz bardziej.  
-Aomine mrukn Kagami, wyginaj c lekko kr gos up.- Mo...mocniej...  
W tym momencie Daiki poczu , jakby jego m zg eksplodowa . KAGAMI PROSI GO, EBY RUCHA GO MOCNIEJ! Raj na ziemi!  
Wzmocni pchni cia, przy okazji nieco przyspieszaj c. Twarz Kagamiego by a zaczerwieniona, usta wilgotne, podobnie jak oczy, kt re wpatrywa y si uwa nie w d , na to co robi Aomine. -Zaraz dojd , kotku j kn Aomine, przyspieszaj c jeszcze bardziej.- O cholera, nie wytrzymam...tak dobrze...ah, Taigaa!- krzykn , dochodz c w nim nagle.  
Wraz z ostatnimi jego ruchami bioder, tak e Kagami doszed , tryskaj c obficie sperm na sw j brzuch. Aomine wysun si z niego zgrabnie i pad obok, wycie czony. Przez chwil le eli tak obaj, dysz c ci ko i gapi c si w sufit.  
-To by o...boskie westchn Aomine.  
-Uh...- Kagami j kn cicho, zas aniaj c twarz d o mi.- Znowu da em dupy... .  
-Daj spok j, Taiga Aomine obr ci si do niego i poca owa go lekko w rami .- Dobry z ciebie uke.  
-Zamknij si !- warkn Kagami, wracaj c do swojego normalnego stanu.  
-Haa?- Aomine zmarszczy brwi.- Cholera, male ki, chyba si w tobie zadurzy em...  
-NIE PIERDOL MI TU!- wrzasn Kagami, patrz c na niego przera ony.- To by ostatni raz! Dzi wieczorem ma ci tu nie by , zrozumiano!  
-Dobra, dobra westchn Aomine z lekkim u miechem.- Ale i tak jeste najlepszy w obci ganiu. -Jeszcze s owo, a jutrzejszy dzie na serio sp dz nie w domu, tylko na policji.  
-Hm? Nie pozwol ci mnie zgwa ci .  
-Nie za gwa t.  
-A za co?  
-Za morderstwo Kagami spojrza na niego twardo. Zaskoczony Aomine, umilk , ale po chwili zn w si u miechn i u o y g ow na poduszce.  
- a owa by tego mrukn sennie.  
-Sk d wiesz?- burkn Kagami, obra ony.  
Aomine zachichota , wtulaj c twarz w zag bienie szyi Taigi -Bo sam si we mnie zadurzy e ...Baaaaka~.


End file.
